Happy is What Happens
by LorMenari
Summary: Bella is 25 years old, has a poor excuse for a boyfriend and wonderful friends. What happens when she wakes up one day and 3 years have passed but she remembers nothing? Who's the man she's married to? And who's Jacob Black?
1. Falling

**I started a new story! But I just had to. It was too good to pass up. It's based loosly off the book, "Remember Me?" by Sophie Kinsella. I recomend it. It's good. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Tonight has been horrible. Worse night in a long time. And I've had my share of bad nights. It was raining, I couldn't find a taxi, and I was wearing these high heeled boots that the lady at the shoe store told me would look awesome. I usually only wear flats so now I have blisters all over my feet. Awesome. We had come all this way to this club in Seattle because we heard it was rocking. Jessica had her tongue down some guy's throat while Angela and Alice were singing "It's Raining Men" at the top of their lungs. I was the only one looking for a cab. Great.

"Bella! It's raining men!" Alice yelled at me, probably hoping I'd join them in their rendition.

"It's not raining men. It's just raining," I said, bitterly.

You see, I'm not in a particularly good mood right now. My boyfriend, Loser Mike, was supposed to show up at the club at ten. Did he? No. Ugh I just want to go home and curl up in a ball.

Loser Mike is just his nickname. I don't even know how he got it. He won't tell anyone and yet it sticks to him. He's tried to get us to call him a million other nicknames but nothing works. That will always be his name like mine will be Snaggletooth. Or Snagglehair for that matter. My teeth are horribly crooked. And my hair is usually pretty frizzy. One day I hope to fix my teeth at least.

I saw a taxi and stuck my hand out. However, some other people flagged it down first. Could my night get any worse?

And it's not just Loser Mike not coming. Today at work, we were handed slips showing how much we earned. Everyone was so happy because it turned out we made more money than planned. Everyone got a bonus. Angela immediately started planning a vacation with her boyfriend, Ben. Alice booked highlights at some fancy place. Jessica started imagining what kind of new purse she could buy. This shouldn't upset me, right? It did. I didn't get the bonus. Why you ask? Because I haven't worked there a year. I missed the deadline by, drum roll please, a week. So ridiculous.

As I am busy contemplating the unfairness of it all, a car drives by, tire hitting the water. This causes the water to spray up and hit me. And then I can hear Jessica whispering in the guy's ear. Things were really starting to heat up with them.

A few months back we had a girls night in and spilled our dirty sex talk secrets. Jessica admitted she used the same line every time. And I quote, "I think my underwear's melting off." Who would fall for that? Apparently men are the dumber species. Alice admitted the only word she could use without cracking up during sex was hot. Like, "This is so hot," or, "You are so hot." But, when you are as gorgeous as Alice, there is no need for anything else. Angela has been with Ben since high school and she admits she doesn't really talk a lot. I guess that happens when you have the perfect relationship. Ben and her are very similar. They are super bright – almost geeky – but have an awesome sense of humor. And when it comes to me, I compliment the guy. "You have such beautiful eyes," and so on. I really just wanted someone to tell me I was beautiful back. That has yet to happen.

"Bella?"

"Where did lover boy go?"

"Oh...to tell the girl that he came with that he's leaving with me."

"Jessica!"

"What? They weren't an item...at least I don't think. I'm sorry about the bonus thing."

"It's okay."

"You want to go for a drink or something?"

"No. I have to get an early start in the morning."

"Shit! I had forgotten all about your dad's funeral! I'm so sorry."

My dad had died recently. I was pretty close to Charlie. He died in a routine car stop. He was the Sheriff of Forks, and they didn't usually stop cars, but he did thinking it was just speeding. Turns out the driver had drugs, got scared, and shot my dad.

"Bella, I know it's a bad time and all...but do you have a condom on you?"

"Yeah."

I reached in my bad and pulled on out. I handed it to Jessica and she smiled brightly at me.

I finally saw another taxi and hailed it.

"Do you think you could take us to -"

"Sorry, no singing," the man said. That's when I noticed Alice and Angela still singing.

"But -"

"My taxi, my rules," he said before speeding off.

Damn.

Now Alice and Angela were doing a routine to some old 80's song. It wasn't good.

I finally saw another taxi and frantically tried to flag it down. I saw other people try to get at it. It pulls over to where we are and I noticed a guy in a suit trying to get it.

"No! It's ours!" I yell as I try to run for the taxi.

That's when I lose my footing on the wet pavement. I was tumbling and I tried to grab anything to keep me up but it wasn't working.

The pavement came at me fast. Shit. This is going to hurt like hell.

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far. Review please and tell me if you think I shoud continue this. It gets better. I promise.**


	2. Waking Up

**Next chapter! It's longer than the first so that's always good! I am so excited to write this. Just the inspiration I needed to get back to writing. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...idea belongs to Sophie Kinsella....bringing them together was all me! Enjoy.

* * *

**

Is it morning yet? Am I even awake? I feel like crap. I'm never drinking again. Ever. I feel so woozy.

* * * * *

My head is killing me. Am I awake yet? I must be if my head is hurting this bad. I don't think I've ever had a hangover this bad. It's seriously killing me. Do I hear a voice? Nah....sleep time.

* * * * *

How long have I been awake? What day is it? What time? For a moment I just lie still. My head is killing me. I'm aching and my throat is dry. My skin feels really weird too. Where was I last night? Is something wrong with my brain? Do I have brain cancer? It's all foggy up there!

It must be alcohol poison. That's it. How much did I drink? I'm trying to remember last night. All that I'm getting is pointless images. It's memories from the past but they are all just sliding by like an iPod on shuffle. Ugh.

I see sunflowers in the sky...my sister, Claire, as a new born. My dad buying me french fries at the diner. The sack race at school. Why that memory? I'm seven years old, it's track and field day at school and I'm winning. But I hate being the center of attention so I stop and wait for Jessica and some other friends. But, when they all get there, I somehow get tangled up. I trip and end up coming in last. I can still feel the humiliation and hear the laughter and taste...bananas?

Bananas. Wait! I remember something. Banana cocktails. We were at a club and we all had banana cocktails. Damn! What did they put in them?

I can't even open my eyes. They feel stuck. Like the time I bought some cheap fake eyelashes from the supermarket and ended up gluing my eye shut with one and it looked like I had a giant spider on my eye. Good job, Bella.

Slowly, I move a hand up to my neck and the rustle of sheets. But they don't feel like the one's I have at home. I'm also wearing some sort of t-shirt. And it smells like lemons in here. Where am I? I didn't score did I?

Was I unfaithful to Loser Mike? Am I wearing some hot guy's shirt that I borrowed after we had hot and passionate sex? And is that why I feel so sore and bruised?

I have never been unfaithful in my whole life. I must have stayed the night with Angela or Alice or something. I force my eyes open but I am shocked by what I see. I'm in a metal bed with buttons and...then it dawns on me. I'm in the damn hospital.

What exactly happened last night? I try and try to remember but it seems to keep slipping from me. I lay back and close my eyes and tell my brain to get to work. I focus on the one thing I do remember. Banana cocktails.

Destiny's Child! And then slowly other things pop up. Nacho cheese and sitting on bar stools that hurt your butt after a few minutes.

I was with the girls from work! We went to that sketchy night club. With it's neon signs and ceiling and I remember nursing my cocktail. Feeling horrible.

But why was I sad?

Bonuses. It came back to me. And the familiar bitterness towards it all came rushing in. And Loser Mike bailed on me. But still, why am I in the hospital?

This is weird. I guess I'll text Jessica and ask her what happened. I reached towards the nightstand and realize there is no phone there. There is no phone anywhere. Where was my stuff?

I was mugged! That had to be it! Some shady person must have knocked me out and someone called the ambulance...

What underwear was I wearing?

What if I was wearing my granny panties I wear when I forget to do laundry? Ugh.

I still don't know why I'm here but I feel like I need something to drink. Where were the nurses and doctors?

"Hello?" I call out weekly. There's no way in hell anyone heard me.

Then I saw the panel with the button and I push it, hoping it will call the nurse. Not a minute later a nurse with a pretty smile comes in.

"Hello, Bella! Feeling alright?"

"I'm thirsty and my head hurts. But okay I guess. Thanks."

"I'll get a painkiller for you. Here, drink this," she said as she handed me a plastic cup of water and helped me sit up so I could drink it.

"Thanks. So, I'm guessing I'm in a hospital."

Way to go Bella.

"You don't remember what happened?"

"Nope. I'm a bit foggy in the brain."

"That's because you hit your head. So, you don't remember anything about your accident?"

Accident....and then it came back. I was running for the cab and I fell. I must have hit my head pretty hard.

"Yeah...I think so....what time is it?"

"It's eight at night."

Wow. I've been out of it for a whole day.

"I'm Esme. You know, you've just recently been transfered to this room. But, we've had quite a few conversations already."

"Really? What about?"

"Well, you were kinda slurring but you kept asking if something was...well I can't remember exactly."

I probably asked her about my underwear knowing me.

"I don't remember."

"Well, is there something else I can bring to you?"

"Can I maybe have some juice. Apple juice maybe? And I don't know where my phone or bag is."

"Sure. I'll go check where they put your valuables. Be right back."

Even though I now knew what happened, I still didn't know what hospital I was in. Or where my family was. And something kept nagging me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Oh fuck. I missed my dad's funeral. I am the worst daughter ever. How could I miss my own dad's funeral? I should have been there with my mom and Claire.

I feel like crying. I'm in the hospital on the day of my dad's funeral, my boyfriend stood me up last night, I didn't get the bonus at work...

Where are my friends and family? Aren't they worried about me? Obviously no one cares about me...

Esme walked back in and has a bag with 'Bella Swan' written on it.

She notices me crying and hands me a pain pill.

"Is the pain really bad?" she asks as I swallow the pill.

"It's not just that. It's my life. It's horrible."

"Of course it's not. Things might look bad -"

"Oh, it's bad."

"My career is at a standstill. The guy that is supposed to be my boyfriend stood me up last night. I haven't got any money and the sink at my apartment leaks brown water. Oh and my dad just died."

It's silent after that. Esme looks perplexed.

"It sounds tricky but I'm sure things will get better..."

"That's what Jessica says! And now I'm in the hospital...how is this better?"

"I..don't know...dear..." she says, helplessly looking around.

"Every time I think something is crap...it gets worse. Wouldn't it be nice if it was like a magic fairy tale and life just fell into place?"

"It's a nice thought," she responded.

Esme reaches out her hand for the cup and I pass it back to her. Then I notice my nails.

I have always been a biter. That is I have always bitten my nails. But these nails looked immaculate. Did the girls and I go for a manicure last night and I don't remember? These don't even look fake!

"Your purse is in here," Esme said as she put the bag with my name on it beside me.

"I'll go get you the juice you wanted. Be right back."

I reach in and pull out an expensive Gucci bag. Great, they got my bag mixed up with someone else's.

"Excuse me, but this bag isn't mine," I call out but the door has already been shut behind Esme.

I gaze at the bag, wondering who it belongs to. I drop it on the floor, lay back down and close my eyes.

* * *

**Review? Please? I want to know what people think of this so far. Next chapter is going to get to the good part! Don't worry, Jake and Edward are both pretty important in this story and we will get to them soon. :D**


	3. Suddenly Old

**Another update? I know right....but I'm seriously in love with this....This is for my one reviewer of chapter 2. Thanks. But seriously...more reviews please??

* * *

**

I wake up to find the light coming in underneath the closed curtains. A glass of apple juice is sitting on the nightstand and I see Esme doing something in the corner of the room. I feel a bit more normal now.

"Hi, Esme...what time is it?" I ask, my voice feeling scratchy.

She turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"You remember me?"

"Of course...we met last night and we talked..."

"Good. You've come out of post traumatic amnesia. Don't look so scared! It's normal after a head injury like yours."

I put my hand up and feel the bandages on my head. I must have really hurt myself.

"You're doing good. I'll go get you fresh apple juice."

There's a knock at the door and a tall, slim, woman in her late 40s walks in. She has tired blue eyes and graying hair in layers. She's wearing some crazy outfit and holding a paper bag.

I am ninety-nine percent certain it's my mom.

"The heating in this place," she exclaims in her familiar voice.

Yup. She's definitely my mom.

"I feel faint...and I've had a super long journey."

She then looks at Esme and asks, "Is she okay?"

Esme smiles at my mom, "She's much better today. She actually remembered me and seems to be less confused."

"Thank goodness! I felt like I was talking to a lunatic yesterday."

"Bella isn't a lunatic...and she can hear everything you are saying," Esme informed my mother.

Truth was, I was barely listening. I was staring at my mother. She looked different. Older and thinner. She seems as if she's aged overnight. I'll have to buy her something for that.

"Here you are, darling. It's me your MOTHER," she says in an overly loud voice.

She hands me the bag with a bottle of shampoo before kissing my cheek lightly. She smells of her dogs and her favorite tea. I went to hug her but she had already turned away and was staring at her small, silver watch on her wrist.

"I can't stay too long. I have to take Callie to a specialist."

"Callie?"

"From Dana's latest litter. You remember little Callie don't you?"

I really don't know how she expects me to keep her dog's names in order. She's got like twenty of them and they are all English Setters. We never had animals in our house until one random summer when I was seventeen. We were on vacation and my mom just decided she wanted one. Since then...well it's been sort of her obsession.

Don't get me wrong. I like dogs. Sorta. I don't like when you walk through the door and six dogs are jumping on you. Or when you try to sit down but there's a dog there. And when the biggest presents under the Christmas tree are for the dogs. Insanity, really.

"I've got a card from you. It's from Caleb and Cindy."

"Who?"

"Caleb and Cindy, my neighbors," she says, looking at me reproachfully.

Her neighbors were not Caleb and Cindy. They were sweet old Thom and Maggie.

"Mom-"

"They send their love. Oh and Caleb wants your advice on skiing."

Skiing? I don't know how to ski. I would never try. I'm way too clumsy.

"Mom...I don't know what you are talking about," I say as I put my hand on my head but wince at the pain.

"Here you go," Esme says as she walks back in the room and hands me an apple juice. "Dr. Cullen will be here in just a few minutes."

"I must go, sweetheart. My car is parked and I had to pay ten dollars!"

That didn't sound right. Usually it's around seven dollars.

My mom's going mad. Maybe she has dementia! And she's only forty-five! I have to talk to one of the doctors here about her.

"I'll be back later with Claire and Edward."

Edward? She sure calls her dogs the craziest names.

"Okay Mom. Can't wait," I say to humor her.

I start thinking about my mom going crazy and what I would do with the dogs when I hear a knock at the door.

A youngish man comes in with blond hair. He has three other medical staff with him.

"Hello there, Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen. This is Kate, a specialist nurse, and these are Victoria and James, trainee doctors. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My left hand feels a little weird. Like I have been sleeping on it or something."

As I lift my hand to show him I admire my nails again. I must ask Jessica where we got them done.

"We will take a look at that. It may need therapy. Now I'm going to ask you some questions. I'm sorry if some of them seem super obvious. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Bella Swan."

"And when were you born?"

"Nineteen seventy-nine."

"Good. Very good. Now, Bella, when you crashed your car you hit your head. There was some swelling to your brain but it looks like you were lucky. I still need to do some checks. Would you follow the top of this pen please?"

"Excuse me, but I didn't get in a car crash. You've got me confused with someone else."

Dr. Cullen looks back at his notes and murmurs to the others in the room.

"It says the patient was involved in a traffic accident."

"They must have written it wrong. I was clubbing with my friends and I fell down stairs and hit my head. I remember it perfectly."

Dr. Cullen and Esme exchange confused glances.

"It was definitely a car accident. Two vehicles. I was working Emergency when they brought her in. The other driver had a minor arm fracture," Esme told Dr. Cullen.

"I couldn't have been in a car accident. I don't have a car. I don't even have a license."

"You haven't got a...Mercedes convertible?" Dr. Cullen asks while looking at his paperwork.

"A Mercedes? You've got to be kidding me."

"But it says right here."

"Tell me how a twenty-five year old sales associate can afford that?"

Dr. Cullen opens his mouth to answer but Victoria taps his shoulder. She scribbles something on my chart and shows it to Dr. Cullen. He looks like he is in shock and they just keep staring at me and then at the chart.

Dr. Cullen comes closer to me and has a grave look in his eyes. I've seen plenty of hospital shows. I know what that means.

"Is something really wrong with me? Just tell me, okay?"

"Bella...I have to ask you another question. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"What year it is?"

"Don't be alarmed. Just tell me what year you think it is. It's one of our standard checks."

"It's 2004."

There is a weird silence. They look to each other and seemed to be a bit shocked.

"Okay...Bella. Today is May 6th...2007."

They looked so serious but it must be a joke.

"Haha...very funny. Did Jessica put you up to this? Or Alice?"

"I don't know who you are talking about. I'm not joking."

"He's serious Bella," James chimes in.

I'm instantly confused. Yesterday was 2004. I can't have just jumped three years. There's no way.

"It can't be 2007. It's 2004...I'm not stupid."

"Don't get upset...let's take this slowly. Tell us what you last remember," Dr. Cullen says calmly.

"Last thing I remember is I went out with some friends last night. Friday night. I was trying to get a taxi and I slipped and fell on some steps. And I woke up in the hospital. That was February 20, 2004. I know it was that date because my dad's funeral was the next day. I missed it because of the hospital. I suck!"

"Bella...all that happened more than three years ago. You are remembering the wrong accident," Esme told me with concern in her eyes.

She seemed so sure. They all do. It has to be 2004. I'm now panicking. It feels like 2004. What is wrong with me?

"Do you remember anything else? Working back from that night?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"I don't know. Work. My flat..."

"Is your brain a bit foggy?"

"A bit."

Victoria had left the room a while ago and now she is back. She has a copy of People Magazine and she looks at Dr. Cullen.

"Should I?"

He nodded his head and she handed the magazine to me.

"Look Bella. This is this week's edition."

I see the year and the date and I'm in shock.

"God he's aged!"

Just like my mom. Fear plunges through me but I just ignore it.

I keep turning the pages. Everyone is just watching me. And that's when I saw a ad for a bookstore.

"Half price on all fantasy books including 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'."

Now I'm freaking. I've read all of the Harry Potter books. All five of them. I don't remember any half-blood princes.

"What's this?" I asked as I pointed out the ad. "What's _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_?" I asked again.

"Oh. That's the latest J.K. Rowling book. It came out forever ago," James answered.

"There's a sixth book?"

"The seventh is coming out soon...you won't believe what happens at the end of the six-" Victoria tells her before Kate hushes her.

"Don't tell her the ending!"

They kept arguing and I just stared at the magazine. Nothing made sense. It wasn't my mom who was confused. No. It was me.

"So have I been in a coma for three years or what?"

"No...no Bella, that's not it. You were only admitted her five days ago," Dr. Cullen told me.

I am officially confused. I came in the hospital in 2004 five days ago and it's all of the sudden 2007? That makes no sense.

"I don't understand. Have I gone crazy?"

"No. Bella I think you are suffering from something called retrograde amnesia. It sometimes happens right after head injuries but yours seems quite lengthy."

"Bella, we're not trying to make you scared or anything. But, you've lost your memory and are confused," Kate started telling me.

"It's natural to panic. Or think we're playing some kind of trick. But we're not. You've forgotten a chunk of your life. You've simply forgotten," Dr. Cullen told me calmly.

I didn't know what to do. I lifted my hand to my head when I noticed a small scar on my arm. A scar I didn't remember having. A new scar. Well, not new. But, new to me. It had to be months old.

"Bella, are you okay?" Dr. Cullen asks me but I'm too focused on the scar.

And my nails. They aren't fake. They are my real nails.

"You're saying...I lost three years of my memory?"

"We're not sure...but that's what it looks like."

It's 2007. That means I'm 28. God...I'm old!

* * *

**Hope you like! Reviews are awesome.......and if I don't get reviews I might change the story so Jacob never comes in! BAHAHAHAH but I probably won't bc he's my fave.**


	4. Married

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I know some of y'all are like "Where is Jake????" But guys bear with me...he makes his appearance around chapter nine I believe. I know...it feels like forever...but it's going to be okay. :D Plus...he's pretty imporant in this story :) Hope you like!

* * *

**

They had made me a cup of tea. I was grateful. It was something to hold on to. Something real.

Dr. Cullen keeps telling me about CT scans and neurological scans and I keep shaking my head as if to say "Okay..I understand. That's fine." I'm trying to keep a calm demeanor...but I'm freaking. The reality of the situation I am in keeps hitting me over and over.

Finally he gets paged and I'm relieved. I can't bear to hear anymore. I don't want to be talked to about this. I just want to forget all about it. Funny...forgetting...And it's not like I know what he's even saying. I'm not trained in medical stuff. I flopped back onto the bed.

Esme was off duty and Victoria stayed in the room with me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Really.....weird."

"I would to. But you have got to relax and take it easy. You have a lot to take in and your brain is trying to basically reboot itself."

"When people get amnesia...do they get their memories back?"

"Usually," she says and smiles. I then notice how white her teeth are. And how red her hair is.

I shut my eyes super tight and try to remember. Nothing.

"So...tell me about 2007. Who's president?"

"Bush."

"Oh...same...have they found a cure for AIDS or solved Global Warming?"

"Nope...not yet."

You'd think more would have happened. Three years had passed. 2007 was not impressing me at all.

"I'm just going to get you some breakfast. Here, you can look at this. It's another magazine I got."

I grabbed it from her and read the cover.

"Jennifer Aniston and Her New Man!" I read aloud.

"What new man? Why does she have a new man?"

"Oh yes...she split up from Brad Pitt," Victoria answered me.

"Jen and Brad _split_? That can't be real. It must be fake!"

"He's with Angelina Jolie. They have a daughter."

"No!! They were perfect for each other. They looked amazing together..."

"They divorced.." she said as she shrugged it off.

If Jen and Brad divorced, what hope was there for the rest of us?

"The world has gotten used to it. I'll get you breakfast now. Do you like our private wing of the hospital?"

"I can't afford a private wing!"

"But...it's all covered by your private health insurance...Don't worry."

"Oh...okay."

I always had health insurance...but...not anything that could pay for this. What happened in the past three years? Well, I'm 28 now...I must have been sensible and got better insurance. God...I'm 28....my 28 year old self. Who was I? I peered at my hand hoping to find clues. Well...I was someone with amazing insurance...and got amazing manicures...and...

I slowly looked at the Gucci bag. No...it couldn't be. Could that amazing bag really be mine?

"Victoria...is that...is that bag mine?"

"Should be," she said calmly, "I'll check for you."

She opens the bag and pulls out a matching wallet. She pulls out a platinum American Express.

"Yes...it says Bella Swan. So this is yours."

"But...this bag costs....so much."

"I know. Go on...it's yours," she says as she hands it to me.

"So...I was really in a car crash....," I say as I hold the bag.

"Yes..."

"In a Mercedes?"

"You didn't drive a Mercedes in 2004?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't even drive!"

"Well...look in your bag. Maybe what's in there will help your memory."

Good idea. The smell of leather and some unknown perfume reached my nose as I opened the bag. I reached in and grabbed a small compact. I opened it up to have a look.

"There are some cuts on your face, Bella. So don't be alarmed," Victoria warned me.

I felt relieved as I looked. I was still me. Sure, there was cuts...and a huge bandage on my head. But still me. I looked at my lips. They were full and pink like I was kissing all night -

Oh my God. My teeth. These can not be my teeth. They are overly white. And super shiny. I'm looking in a stranger's mouth.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

"I need...a normal mirror. So I can see all of myself. Do you have one you can bring me?"

"There's one in the bathroom. It's a good idea for you to get moving. Come on, I'll help you," she said as she helped me get out of the huge bed. My legs are wobbly but I managed to get to the bathroom.

"Now...you have minor cuts and bruises...don't be alarmed at your appearance. Ready?"

I nodded and she closed the door behind us, showing a floor length mirror.

Is that me?

It can't be...my legs seems to go out beneath me and she holds on to me to keep me standing.

"I know your injuries look bad...but really they are okay. They will heal in time, promise."

I don't even pay attention to the cuts or the bruises.

"That's...that's not me. I don't look like that."

I close my eyes and visualize myself as I remembered. Bland mousy brown hair...boring brown eyes...skinnier than I wanted to be....no muscles to speak of...nice-ish looking face.

Then I open my eyes and see the girl looking back at me. It wasn't me. Some of the girl's hair had been messed up but it was a bright chestnut color. It's sleek and straight...not like my usual frizz. The toenail are perfectly polished. My legs are a tanned golden brown and have very nice muscles.

"What's changed?" Victoria asked.

"Everything! I look all....shiny!"

"Shiny?"

"My hair...my legs...my teeth!" I can't help but stare at my amazing teeth. They must have cost a small fortune.

"They're nice."

"No...you don't understand. I have the worst teeth in the world. My nickname is Snaggletooth."

"Probably not anymore."

"My face is different...not sure how...but it is!"

I started to scan my face closely. My eyebrows are thin and groomed. My lips seems fuller...did I have something done? Did I get my lips injected?

I turned away from the mirror and almost fell.

"Take it easy...you've had a shock to the system and you should probably take things one at a time..."

But I am ignoring Victoria. I grab my bag and pull things from it. I was shocked to find such tings as a pair of Tiffany's earrings and a pair of Prada sunglasses.

And then I pull out a business card. I freeze as I read it. "Bella Swan, Director of Flooring"

I feel as if nothing is real anymore.

"Bella? Are you alright? You look pale!" Victoria is asking me.

"Look at this. It says I'm director. I'm the boss of a whole department. How can I be boss? I've only been there for a year. I didn't even get a bonus!"

I had to figure out what was going on so I reached for the cell phone out of my purse. That's when I noticed I had a new text.

"Running late, I'll call when I can. E."

I racked my brain. Who's E? Someone I met at work? I go through my stored texts and the first one I see is from "E." - _I don't think so. E._ Was "E" my new best friend?

I'll go through my texts later. But I really need to know what's been going on for the past three years. I decided to dial Jessica. "Hi, you've reached Jessica Stanley. I'm not in so please leave a message."

As soon as it beeps I start, "Hi, Jessica. It's me, Bella. Listen...I know this will sound weird but I've been in an accident and I'm in the hospital and I need to talk to you. Can you call me back? It's pretty important. Bye!"

"Those are not allowed. You'll have to use the land line. I'll set it all up for you," Victoria tells me.

"Okay...thanks...." I'm fixing to start going through my texts when there is a knock on the door. Another nurse comes in holding bags.

"These are your clothes."

She sat the bags down and turned to leave. I started looking through them. They looked so weird.

"Oh. Very nice," Victoria said approvingly.

Apparently in 2007 I was very fashionable.

"They are so expensive. I'd kill for a pair of those jeans."

And I paid unreasonable prices. Go figure.

"By the way, Bella, here is your jewelry," she said as she pulled out a see-through bag. "We had to take it off for the scans."

There was an expensive looking gold watch, bracelet, and matching necklace. And then I see the ring.

"Oh my God," Victoria barely gets out.

I'm holding a huge diamond solitaire ring. You know...the kind you see in movies. When the guy gets down on one knee and you are screaming yes before the girl can?

And then Victoria shows me the plain gold band.

"You must be married, Bella," Victoria tells me as she looks at the band.

No way. Surely I'd know if I was married?

Victoria looked down at her paperwork.

"Yes...it says you are. Do you remember that?"

I shake my head to signal I didn't.

"You don't remember anything? The wedding? Your husband?" Victoria is asking me.

"No! I didn't marry Loser Mike, did I?"

"I don't know! But look, the band is engraved. It says, 'I.S. and E.C. April 5, 2005.' That's you right?"

"Well...I.S. is for Isabella Swan...but as far as E.C....I have no clue."

The "E" from my phone. That must be my husband texting me!

Am I hallucinating? I'm 28...I have perfect teeth...I'm director...and I have a husband!

How the hell did this happen?

* * *

**Hope you liked it and leave me a lovely review....one final left and I'md one!**


	5. Meeting

**Whooo!!! I updated!!! I just sat down and did it. Though it's now after 1 AM here and I have to be up at 7 AM for class....see how awesome I am?? Hope you like. BTW I love Claire's character. :) Remember...I own nothing!

* * *

**

Eric. Ethan. Emmett.

An hour has gone by and I'm still in shock. I keep staring at the ring on the bedside table. I, Isabella Swan, am married. I don't even feel old enough to be married.

Elliot. Errol. Egbert.

Oh please, God, not Egbert.

I've looked through everything to try to figure out what "E" could possibly stand for. Shouldn't I know? Shouldn't I remember my own husband's name? You'd think it would be ingrained in me.

When the door opens, I sort of freak out, expecting it to be him. I let out a sigh of relief when it was just my mom.

"Those traffic cops have no hearts. I was only at the vet for twenty minutes -"

"Mom! I have amnesia! I've lost my memory...I've lost a whole part of my life...I'm so scared."

"Oh, yes, the nurse mentioned that," she said as she briefly looked up at me. My mom's not the greatest at maintaining eye contact. It used to bug the hell out me when I was a kid but now I just accepted it.

She sat down and started pulling off her coat. "I know exactly how you feel...why everyday I feel like I remember less and less-"

"Mom, it's not exactly the same thing. It's not like I forgot where I put my keys, I've lost three years of my life. I don't know who I am in 2007. I don't look the same or dress the same...and I have these rings...Mom, am I really married?"

"Of course you are married!" She really appeared surprised that I didn't know. "Edward will be here any minute. I told you that earlier."

"Edward's my husband? Wow. I thought he was a dog."

"Edward...a dog?" You've really hit your head hard."

I kept repeating the name _Edward_ in my head to see how it felt. _My husband, Edward._

And it means nothing about me. The name Edward...it's just a name. I don't feel either way about it.

_I love you, Edward. I will worship you with my body, Edward._

Shouldn't my body respond? Shouldn't I feel something, anything? Shouldn't the love cells be waking up? But I feel absolutely nothing.

"He had a very important meeting this morning. Other than that, though, he's been here with you night and day," my mom informed me.

"Right...so...what is he like?"

"He's...very nice."

"Is he..." and I stop. I couldn't ask if he was good looking. That would be shallow. And what if she avoids the question and says he's funny? Oh God...what if he's obese? What if I got to know his beautiful inner soul as we exchanged love notes over e-mail and now I have to pretend his looks don't matter?

We fall into silence and I can't help checking out my mom's choice of clothes. They are from the 70s. She doesn't understand that frills are just not in anymore. She still wears the same clothes she did when she met my hair. And the same hair do. And the same frosty lipstick. It's like she thinks she is still in her twenties.

I didn't let her know this. We weren't bit in the mother-daughter relationship thing. Once I had tried to confide in her when I broke up with my first boyfriend. Big mistake. She didn't even sympathize with me. Heck, she barely listened. She thought I was deliberately trying to hurt her by talking about relationships.

So I gave up and called Jessica.

"Did you manage to order those sofa covers for me, Bella?" My mom interrupted my thoughts. "You know...the ones off the Internet? You were going to do it last week."

Did she not hear anything I said? About the whole memory loss thing?

"Mom, I don't know. I don't remember anything from the last three years."

"Sorry darling, I'm being stupid."

"I don't know what I was doing last week...or last year...I don't even know who my own husband is...it's pretty scary."

"Of course...absolutely. The thing is I don't remember the name of the website so if you do happen to recall-"

"I'll let you know." I couldn't help but snap at her. "If I get my memory back the first thing I'll do is run to you and let you know."

"No need to raise your voice, Bella."

Okay. It's official. In 2007, my mom still drives me nuts. Surely I have grown out of being agitated by her by now. I start picking at my nails but immediately stop. Twenty-eight year old Bella does not shred her nails.

"So...what does he do?" I return to the subject of my husband. I still can't believe he exists.

"Who...Edward?"

"Yes, of course Edward!"

"He sales properties. He's very good at it."

I married a real-estate agent named Edward.

How?

Why?

"So...do we live in my apartment?"

"You're apartment! Heaves no! You sold that a long time ago. You live in a home now."

"Sold it? But I only just bought it!"

I loved my apartment. It had purple everywhere. I loved the color purple. And it had strings of lights hanging from the ceilings and it was just adorable. And around my vanity were fairy lights. Why would I ever want to sell it?

I look over at my rings on the table and then to my mom's hand. She still wears the ring Dad gave her. Even when things were bad...

Oh God...Dad..his funeral.

"Mom...I'm really sorry I missed Dad's funeral...did it go alright?"

"You didn't miss it dear. You were there." She says this as though I have lost my mind. Well, I guess I kind of did.

"Oh...right...I just don't remember it."

I can't remember my own wedding or my dad's funeral...I was a mess.

"Have you had lunch? I haven't had much of anything. I didn't have time. Just some toast. Now, I will find us something to eat. And I'll make sure you eat properly. I don't understand that no carbs diet you are on. A potato won't kill you!"

No carbs? Is that how I got to look like this? It must be. Wow.

"My appearance has changed a lot, hasn't it? My hair...my teeth..."

"I suppose so. It's been so gradual I barely notice."

"I won't be long," my mom says as she picks up her purse. "Claire should be here any minute now."

"Claire's here?" I got so excited by the prospect of seeing my little sister. I can just imaging her in her cute little sweaters and light up shoes.

"Yes, she's just downstairs buying chocolate. She's very fond of those mint Kit Kats."

They had _mint_ Kit Kats? The world really had changed in 2007.

* * * * *

Claire's not my half-sister or my stepsister. That's what most people assume. No, she is 100% my flesh and blood. But, A) she's 13 years younger than I and B) my mom and dad split up before she was born.

Well, not really "split up" but I don't know how to define it. He wasn't home a lot but they never really got a divorce. And he would always come home for Christmas or some other holiday and that's how we got little Claire.

She's so adorable. She always wants to braid my hair and play with her Dance! Dance! game.

There's a faint knocking at the door and I look up. "Come in."

"Hi, Bella?"

An unfamiliar voice of a girl of about fifteen came through. She had low cut jeans and a shirt that showed off her stomach. Her belly button was pierced and her hair was to her shoulders, spiked out with blue streaks. She had so much mascara on it killed me. I have no idea who she is.

"You're face still looks fucked up."

"Oh," the girls eyes narrow as she studies me.

"Bella, it's me...you do know it's me don't you?"

"Right! Look, I"m sorry...I've had an accident and I don't remember anything much and I'm sure we've met-"

"Bella! It's me...Claire!"

* * * * *

I'm speechless. This can not be my baby sister. This can not be my Claire.

But it is. Claire has turned into a tall, sassy teenager. Practically an adult. As she saunters around the room I am mesmerized by the height of her. The _confidence_ of her.

"Is there any food? I'm starving."

"Mom's getting me some lunch. You can share it if you like."

"Great! So you don't remember anything? That's cool."

"It's not cool. I remember right up to Dad's funeral and then it's gone and I basically just woke up last night for the first time."

"Far out. So you don't remember me visiting you before?"

"Nope. All I remember you is twelve. With a ponytail and braces. And lots of cute hair clips."

"Don't remind me. So...let me get this straight. The whole of the last three years is gone?"

"Yeah...I don't remember anything. Apparently I'm married...were you like a bridesmaid or something at the wedding?"

"Yeah...it was cool. Hey I don't want to bring this up when you are sick and all but-"

"What? Tell me?"

"It's just...you owe me $100. You borrowed it last week when you're check card wasn't working and you said you'll pay me back. I suppose you'll remember..."

"Oh...okay well just help yourself," I say pointing at my bag, "I don't know if there will be anything in there."

"There will be," she says as she quickly pockets the cash.

"Wait a minute...do you know about..."

"What?"

"No one's told you have they?"

"Told me what?"

"Wow. I know they were trying to break things to you slowly and all...but you'd think you should know rather than later..."

"Know what...what Claire? Tell me!"

She seems to debate with herself before telling me to wait where I was. Like I was going anywhere.

She walks out the door and comes back in holding an Asian baby about a year old.

"This is Lennon. He's your son."

I stare at them, frozen in my spot. I find out today that I'm married. Now I have a kid too?

"I guess you don't remember him either? You adopted him from Vietnam six months ago. It was quite a story. You had to smuggle him out in your bag. You almost got arrested."

I adopted a baby?

I'm not ready to be a mom. I don't know the first thing about kids.

"Say hello to your baby. He calls you Moo-mah by the way," she says as she brings the baby over to me.

"Hi Lennon," I say, very uncomfortable, "it's Moo-mah...come to Moo-mah."

I look up and see Claire about to burst out in laughter. Then she does.

"Sorry!"

"Claire, what's going on? Is this really my baby?"

"I saw him in the hallway before...I just couldn't resist. You're face was so funny...'Come to Moo-mah'."

I heard cries coming from outside the door. His parents.

"Put him back now!"

I don't have a kid. Thank fuck. But Claire..she used to be so sweet. What happened to her?

"I can't believe you just did that," I tell her when she comes back from returning the baby. "You could have given me a heart attack and if I died it would be all your fault."

"I'm sorry it's just that people can tell you all kinds of bullshit. You need to get with it and figure out something."

"So...what's my husband like? What does he look like?"

"Of course! You have no idea!"

"Mom said he was nice..."

"He's lovely. He's got a great sense of humor. They are operating on his hump next week."

"Ha. Nice try Claire."

"He would be hurt if he heard you say that. This is 2007, Bella, we don't judge based on looks anymore. And Edward is so sweet. It's not his fault he was born that way."

"Can he walk?"

"He walked for the first time at your wedding...it was amazing...he finally got out of his chair...the preacher was in shock..."

That's when I notice her about to laugh again.

"You little cow!"

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "but this is such a good game!"

"It's not a game! It's my life! I don't know my husband or how I met him."

"Okay. What happened was you were talking to this grizzled old hobo on the street. His name was Edward-"

"Claire!"

"Fine!" she said as she raised her hands in defeat. "If you really want to know..."

"Duh!"

"You met him on a TV show."

"Try again."

"It's true! I'm not bullshitting! You met him on the reality show _Ambition. _He was one of the judges and you were a contestant. You didn't get very far in the show but you met Edward and hit it off."

"I was on a reality show?'

"Yeah. It was really cool. All my friends watched and voted for you. You should have won."

"Why would I be on a show like that?"

"To be the boss? To get ahead? That's why you had your teeth and hair done. To look good on TV."

"But I'm not _that_ ambitious..."

"Are you kidding me? You are the most ambitious person I know. As soon as your boss quit his job you went for it. All the head guys saw you on the tv and were really impressed by you and gave it to you. You are the youngest director they've ever had."

Then my mom walked in, "I've brought some lasagna! And guess what...Edward's here!"

"_Here?_ In the hospital?"

"Yes. He's on his way up right now. I told him to give you a few moments to prepare yourself."

"Mom...I don't think I'm up for this yet. Maybe tomorrow...when I'm a bit more used to things?"

"Darling...you can't turn your husband away. He rushed from business to see you."

"But I don't want to..."

"Darling, he's your husband. You have nothing to worry about."

"He might trigger a memory. You might see him and go, 'Edward! My love! I remember!'" Claire chimed in.

"Shut up."

"Hello?" a knock and a muffled man's voice could be heard behind the door.

Oh my God he's already here.

"Hold on a minute Edward!" my mom called. "Tidy yourself up a bit. You look like you've gone through something rough."

"Mom, give her a break. She was dragged through a car. Remember?" Amy said, actually coming to my rescue for once today.

My mom tried to comb my hair but she was driving me nuts so I pushed her away.

"I'll open the door," Claire said.

"Wait just a second...Mom it's too soon. Can't you just tell him to come back tomorrow?"

"Don't be silly! He's your husband and you've just been in a car accident. He's been worried sick. We've kept him waiting long enough, poor guy."

"What if a hate him?"

"Stop it. He's very nice."

"Just don't mention his toupee...or his Nazi past...."

"Claire! Enough."

My mom opens the door and in walks the most drop-dead gorgeous man I have ever seen. And he's carrying roses.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please and let me know!**


	6. Stranger

**I'm back! I know it's been horrible of me to be gone so long. I didn't have a laptop...sorry guys :( But I'm back and will be updating often! Yay me! Hope you like and there is still interest in this story Thanks guys!

* * *

**

I am shocked. My tongue and mouth cannot make words. This guy is amazing looking. Like Abercombie mode amazing. He has gorgeous hazel eyes. He has a seemingly bronze colored hair that was perfectly tousled. His suit was impeccable and he had a smile that could make any girl's panties drop.

How in God's good grace did I get this guy to marry me?

"Hi," he said. His voice was absolutely fantasticly perfect.

"Hi," I managed to choke out.

Look at his perfect body. Oh and he has on polished shoes and an amazing designer watch.

My eyes drift back to his hair. I never thought I'd marry someone with natural morning after hair. He could stun a blind person.

"My life…you look so much better than you did yesterday," he said as he stries to my bedside, flowers in tow.

"I feel good…thanks."

I take the flowers from him. They are the most amazing, expensive looking flowers I have ever seen.

"So…you're Edward?" I asked just to be sure.

I immediately saw the shock in his face. He recovered quickly with a smile.

"That's right. I am Edward. You still don't know me, do you?"

"I told you. I am sorry Edward. I am sure she will remember you if she makes a real effort," my mom chirped in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Well, honey, these things are all about will power, I read. Mind over matter and that sort of stuff."

"I am trying to remember, jeeze. Do you think I really want to be like this?"

"We'll take it slowly," Edward says ignoring my mom and sitting on the bed. "Let's see if I can help you remember. May I take your hand?"

"I guess…okay."

He takes my hand. It's nice, firm, a bit cold but I ignore that. But, it's a stranger's hand.

"Bella, it's me. It's Edward. I am your husband. We have been married for two years."

I am too dazzled to reply. He's even better looking up close. His skin is smooth and pale. Normally that would be weird, but on him it worked. His teeth where perfectly white.

Oh my God…I have had sex with this man.

He has seen me naked. He has ripped my underwear off. Who knows what all we have done and I do not even know him. At least, I assume we've had sex and I've had my underwear off. It's not like I can ask him, especially with my mom in the room.

I wonder what he's like in bed. I run my eyes over his delectable body. Well, I married him…he must be pretty good…right?

"Is something on your mind?" Edward asked noticing my wondering gaze. "If you have any questions, just ask."

I know my face has now turned all kinds of red.

"Nothing…carry on."

"We met nearly three years ago," he said continuing, "at a reception at ABC. They make _Ambition_, the reality show we were both involved in. we married in June and we took our honey moon in Paris. It was wonderful! You were in love with the Louvre…do you recall any of this?"

"No…not really. Sorry."

Maybe my mom is right. I desperately tried to thank about the Mona Lisa or anything tied with Paris.

"Did we go up the Eiffel Tower?" I asked.

"Yes! We took pictures of each other! Are you starting to remember?"

"No. Paris…Eiffel Tower…just assuming."

"Ah…" he said with a look of disappointment on his face. There was a knock at the door and I called out, "Come in!"

Kate comes in, holding a clipboard.

"Just need to do a quick blood pressure check…" she breaks off as she notices Edward's hand in mine. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry!" I tell her. This is Kate, one of the nurses who has been looking after me. This is my mom, my little sister, and my husband who is called…"I met her eyes significantly, "Edward."

"_Edward!"_ she said as her eyes lit up. "It's very nice to meet you Edward."

"It's a pleasure. I am eternally in your debt for looking after my wife."

_Wife._ This is all surreal. I am his wife. This is so grown up. I bet we have a mortgage and a burglar alarm.

"My pleasure. Bella is an excellent patient," she says as she turns and faces me to put on the cuff.

_He's gorgeous!_ She mouths at me and I can't help but beam back.

It's true. My husband is officially gorgeous. I have never even dated anyone in his league before. Let alone marry them. Let alone go to Paris with them.

"I'd very much like to make a donation to the hospital," Edward tells her.

"That would be wonderful! We need help getting a new CT scanner."

"Maybe I could run a marathon for it? I run a different one every year for some benefit or charity."

I am busting with pride. None of my other boyfriends ever ran a marathon. Loser Mike could barely make it from the couch to the television.

"Well! It's a real pleasure to meet you, Edward. Bella your pressure looks great…is that your lunch there?" she asked me as she noticed my untouched tray.

"I forgot all about it."

"You must eat. Everyone, you can't stay too much longer. I know you want to spend time with her, but she is still very fragile."

"I'll do whatever it takes. I just want my wife well again," Edward declares.

Mom and Claire start to gather their bags but Edward doesn't move.

"I'd like a few moments, just the two of us," he says. "Bella, is that okay with you?"

"Oh…eh…fine."

Mom and Claire come to hug me goodbye. They promptly leave and I am left in silence with a guy I barely know.

"So…" Edward finally says.

"So…this is weird," I say with a slight laugh.

"Have the doctors said whether you will recover your memories or not?"

"They think I will. They just don't know when."

He walks over to the window an stares out of it for a few moments.

"So, it's a waiting game," he says at last. "Is there anything I can do to speed it up?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could tell me something more about our relationship?"

"Good idea," he says as he turns to face me. "What do you want to know? Ask me anything at all."

"Well, where do we live?"

"We live right outside of Seattle in a beautiful home."

He says this as though the words are capitalized.

"But, my business is _loft-style living_."

As he says "loft-style living" he makes a sweeping gesture across the room.

Wow. That's an upgrade from Port Angles where I used to live. I wonder what I can ask him next but all the questions that come to my mind just make it seem like I'm asking an interview. A very boring one at that.

"So, what do we like to do together?" I say after about five minutes of silence.

"We go to fancy restaurants, watch movies, sometimes fly out to see a Broadway show. Why, we just saw _Wicked_ last weekend."

I can't believe I've seen Wicked and I do not even remember. How can I forget something like that? I remember reading the book and wanting to see it since it came out in 2003. Come on brain...please remember? Nope. Nothing.

I finally open my eyes and seem a bit dizzy. That's when I notice Edward looking at the rings on the counter.

"This is your wedding ring," he stated. "Why is it off?"

"I guess they took it off for the scans."

"Shall I?" he asks as he picks up my hand to put the ring back on.

I instantly feel alarmed.

"I...uh...no," I say as I pull my hand from Edward. He visually flinches and I try my best to explain to him.

"It's just...you're...a stranger."

"Of course," Edward says turning away, "How stupid of me."

Oh no. He looks so hurt. I probably shouldn't have said stranger. Maybe I should have said friend I don't know yet.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really do want to know you...and love you and everything." I bite my lip, worried. Guess I still had that old habit. "I mean you must be a wonderful person. You have to be if I married you. And you look amazing. I wasn't expecting anyone nearly as good looking as you. My last boyfriend doesn't come close to you."

Edward is now staring at me.

"It's weird. You're not yourself. The doctors warned me and all but I didn't realize it would be so...drastic. But...we'll get you back to yourself. We just have to. And just so you know...I love you, Bella."

"_Really?_" I ask before I can stop myself. "I mean...cool. Thanks!"

None of my boyfriends have ever told me they loved me. At least not like that. If they did it was either because we were pissed at each other and he wanted to make it stop or when we were having sex. This was grown up. I have to say something back.

But what? _Love ya? I love you too? _No. That's not right. _I probably love you too?_

"Edward, I'm sure I love you too. Deep down somewhere...and I'll remember. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but...we'll always have Paris. At least...you'll have it. And you can tell me about it."

Edward pats my shoulder and tells me to eat and rest.

"Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and remember everything."

"Let's hope. But, no matter what darling, we'll figure this out. Deal?"

"Deal."

He leaves and I am taking it all in. I can't believe everything I have learned today. Brad and Jennifer split, Harry Potter has a half-blood prince or something, Amy has blue hair and I'm married to a gorgeous man. I'm half believing this is just a dream and I'm going to wake up on the floor in Alice's apartment with the hugest hangover.

* * *

**I know that Jake hasn't made an appearance yet, but...he does in chapter 9. So, let's just Bella a little time to try to remember and to relax before we bring sexy Jake into the picture :) Reviews are LOVED!**


	7. Release

**Yay! Next chapter is up! I hope y'all like it. I've got to write one more chapter and then you'll get to meet...JAKE! :)**

**

* * *

**

Turns out it was not a dream. I wake up the next morning and it's still 2007. I have shiny teeth and perfect hair. And I still have a big blank in my memory. I am eating my third piece of toast when Kate comes in wheeling a cart full of flowers. I gape at all the arrangements I see.

"So..are one of those mine?"

Kate looks surprised and answers, "All of them."

"All of them?"

Now I'm in shock.

"You're a popular girl. We ran out of vases. Here are your messages," she says as she hands me a bundle of tiny cards.

I take the first card and read it.

_Bella – darling girl. Look after yourself and take care. See you soon. All my love. _

_Rosalie._

Rosalie? I don't know anyone named Rosalie. I put it down and pick up the next card.

_Best wishes and get well soon._

_Sam and Emily_

I don't know Sam and Emily, either.

_Bella! Get well soon. You'll soon be back to three hundred reps! From all the guys at the gym._

Three hundred reps? Me? Well I guess that's how I got my muscled legs. I reach for the last card and thankfully it's from people I know.

_Get well soon, Bella. All the best wishes from Alice, Jessica, Angela and everyone in Flooring._

As I read the familiar names I felt extremely happy. It was stupid but for a minute I thought my friends had forgotten all about me.

Kate interrupts my thoughts, "So, your husband is quite handsome."

"You think so? I guess he's alright..." I say trying to come off seemingly uninterested.

"He's amazing! Did you know he came around yesterday and thanked us all again? We don't get that very often."

"I've never been out with a guy like Edward in my life!" I say as I abandon all pretense. "I still can't believe he's my husband. I mean come on him and me? Wow."

There's a knock on the door and Kate calls for them to come in.

The door opens and my mom and Claire come in. They are carrying about six shopping bags filled with photograph albums and envelopes.

"Good morning," Kate says to them. "Bella is doing much better today."

"Oh _don't_ tell me she's remembered everything," my mom said. "Not after we've carried all this up. Do you know how heavy albums are? And we couldn't find a parking-"

"She still has severe memory loss," Kate says cutting her off.

"Thanks goodness for that!" then Mom notices Kate's look and changes her expression. "I mean...Bella, darling, we've brought pictures for you to look at. Maybe they will help with your memory."

I eye the bags and I get excited at the prospect of seeing my transformation.

"Fire away! Show me my life."

Ten minutes have passed and I have not seen a single picture. Mom and Claire are arguing about where to start.

"We don't want to overwhelm her. Here how about this one?" Mom asked.

"Gross! No way! I have a huge zit in that one," Claire asked her.

"It's not a huge zit, it's a tiny pimple. Stop being silly."

"No it's not. It's horrible," she says as she rips the picture up.

Here I am, can't remember anything, and my sister is tearing up evidence of my forgotten life.

"Okay, I found one. I'll just hold it up and tell me if it jogs any memories."

She flips it over and it's a picture of a dog. A dog? Really Mom...

"Why are you showing me a picture of a dog?"

"Darling, it's Kibby! She would have looked different in 2004. Oh here's another one of Dipstick and Claire, both looking lovely."

"I don't look lovely," Claire says as she takes the picture out of Mom's hands and rips it up.

"Stop ripping up pictures! Mom did you bring any of actual people?"

"Hey, Bella, do you remember this?" Claire asks and she brings me a necklace with a jade flower.

"No. I can't remember anything."

"Cool. Can I have it?"

"Claire!" my mom says as she rifles through more pictures. "Maybe we should just wait for Edward to bring the wedding DVD."

The wedding DVD. My wedding.

Every time I think of this, my stomach kind of fills with anticipation and excitement. I have a wedding DVD. I had a wedding! I can't even imagine myself in a wedding dress. I can't even bring myself to ask what kind of dress I wore.

"So...he seems nice. Edward. I mean...my husband."

"He's super," My mom says as she leafs through pictures of dogs. "He does a lot of charity work. Or his company. Well, he owns the company so I guess it's him.

"He has his own company?" I ask. I'm confused now. I thought he was a real estate agent.

"It's a company that sells properties, dear. Big loft developments all over Washington. They sold off a big part of it but he still holds a say in it."

"He made fifteen million dollars," Claire said from her position crouched down by a bag of photos.

"He _what?_"

"He's stinking rich," she says and then looks up at me. "Oh come on you haven't guessed that already?"

I can't speak. I'm feeling a bit faint. Fifteen million?

There's a knock on the door. "Bella, may I come in?"

Oh my gosh. It's him. I hastily try to fix my hair and spray some Chanel perfume I had found in my bag.

"Come on in, Edward," my mom says.

The door swings open and there he is. He's got two bags, a bunch of flowers and a fruit basket.

"Hi, darling," he says as he puts the stuff down and kisses me on the cheek. "Feeling any better?"

"Doing better, thanks," I say, smiling up at him.

"But, she still doesn't know who you are," Claire says, "You are still just a stranger in a yellow sweater."

"Well, we're going to try and take care of that. I've brought photos, DVDs, souvenirs. Let's reintroduce you to your life. Renee why don't you put on the wedding DVD?" He asks as he hands her the disk. "And for you, Bella, here is our wedding album."

I look at the fancy album and read the engraving.

_Isabella and Edward_

_June 3,2005_

I open it and my stomach seems to drop a mile. I'm staring at a black and white photo of myself. I'm wearing a slim fitting gown and my hair is up in a very pretty up-do. The bouquet is simple and made with lilies. Nothing pouffy in sight.

I turn to the next page and there is Edward in a black suit standing next to me. We're holding glasses of champagne and smiling up at each other. We look like we belong in a magazine.

This is my wedding. My wedding. If I needed proof that I was married well here it was.

Then I hear laughing from the T.V. It's the wedding. Edward and I are posing in our wedding outfits. We're standing next to a huge white cake, holding a knife together and laughing at someone offstage. I can't stop looking at myself.

"We chose not to record the ceremony," Edward said. "This is the party after."

I know have a feeling of extreme sadness. This was my wedding day. The happiest day of my life. And I don't remember any of it.

The camera swings around catching faces of people. I see Mom in a smart looking suit and Claire wearing a cute purple dress. We're in some huge, modern looking space.

"Where is this place?" I ask.

"Sweetheart, that's our home."

"Our _home? _But it's massive. Look at it!"

"It's a nice size I suppose."

A "nice size?" It's like a football field. My old apartment would probably fit on one of the rugs.

"And who's that?" I ask, pointing at the girl in the pretty pink strapless dress.

"That's your best friend, Rosalie."

_My best friend?_ I have never seen this one before in my whole life. She's got a killer body and huge blue eyes. She's very tan and has blond hair.

She sent me flowers. _Darling girl...love Rosalie._

"Does she work with me?"

"No!" Edward said trying to withhold his laughter. "Watch this part."

I am on the screen looking for someone. I call Edward's name and I walk out to the terrace where Edward is waiting for me. And then the camera focuses and I see it. Skywriting. _I will love you forever Bella._ Everyone is gasping and I go to kiss Edward.

My husband organized skywriting and I can't damn remember it? This is horrible.

"Now this is us on vacation last year," he says as he skips through the DVD.

There is a girl walking on the beach. Her hair is braided and her bikini fits her perfectly. Oh my gosh is that _me?_

"And this is us at a charity ball..." Edward says as he skips forward again. I'm wearing a slinky dress and dancing with Edward.

"Edward is a _very_ generous benefactor," Mom says but I'm not paying attention. A man has caught my attention at the bottom of the screen. I know him. At last I recognize someone!

"Bella?" Edward asks noticing my expression. "Is this jogging your memory?"

"Yes!" I say gleefully. "That guy on the left. I know him. I don't know how. Maybe he's a doctor...or maybe I've met him in a casino...?"

"Bella," Edward cuts me off gently, "That's George Clooney. The actor. He was a fellow guest at the ball."

George Clooney. Of course. I am such a moron!

I can remember throwing up in third grade, wearing a white swimsuit when I was fifteen and being mortified and a bunch of other things and yet I can't remember going to a sandy beach or dancing around a ball room. Come on brain where are your priorities?

"I was reading up on amnesia last night," Claire said. "And I read that smell really helps when it comes to gaining your memory again. Maybe you should smell Edward."

"It's true," Mom says, "I read about it happening to a guy in New Mexico. One sniff of his favorite pastry and it all came back."

"Go on, Bella. It can't hurt, can it?" Claire said.

I glance over at Edward, embarrassed and ask him if it's okay with him.

He tells me to go ahead and he lifts his arms. I sniff his armpit and he smells like soap, aftershave, and a minor manly sort of smell. But nothing came rushing to me. Except visions of George Clooney in _Ocean's Eleven_. But I won't mention that.

"Anything?" Edwards asks, arms frozen in the air.

"Nope. I mean nothing big."

"You should smell his crotch," Claire says.

"_Sweetheart_," my mom says faintly.

I can't help looking down at Edward's crotch. The crotch I married. It's looks pretty generous, though you really couldn't tell. I wonder-

No. It's not the time right now.

"What you two should do is have sex," Claire says as in the awkward silence. She snaps her gum and then follows up with, "You need the pungent smell of each other's bodily-"

"Claire! That is quite enough!" Mom says cutting her off. Thank goodness.

"What? It's nature's own amnesia cure."

"So...not so successful," Edward says as he finally puts his arms down.

"No."

Maybe Claire is right. Maybe we should have sex. I glance at Edward and I'm convinced he's thinking the same thing.

"It's okay. It's still early," Edward says, smiles at me and puts the album up. I can tell he's disappointed though.

"What if I never remember?" I look around the room as I start to panic. "What if all the memories are gone for good? And I can never get them back. Ever."

As I see their concerned faces I suddenly feel powerless. It's like the time my computer crashed and I lost all my e-mails and files. Only so much worse. The tech guy kept saying I should have backed up my computer but how do you back up your brain?

* * *

In the afternoon I saw a neurologist. He says my short-term memory was good and I was functioning very well. He also explained to me the reason I couldn't remember was because of the way I hit my head. Overall it wasn't a very successful meeting.

I walked back into the room and saw Claire and Mom still watching the DVD. Edward is on the phone but gets off as soon as he sees I am back.

"How did it go?" Edward asks.

"Do you remember anything?" Mom then asks.

"I don't remember anything," I admit.

"Once Bella gets back to familiar surroundings her memory should come back quite naturally," the neurologist tells my family. "It may take some time but I'm confident there will be no problems."

"Right," Edward nods. "So what do we do next?"

"Well, Bella is in physically good shape. I'd say she gets discharged tomorrow. I'll make an appointment for you in a month's time but for now I suggest you go home. I'm sure that's where you want to be."

"Yes. Home is great."

Even as I am saying the words I realize I don't know where home is. Home was my apartment. But I don't have that anymore.

"What's your address?" he asks as he takes out a pen. "It's for my notes."

"I'm..not sure."

"I'll write it down," Edward says helpfully and takes the pen.

"Well good luck, Bella." he then looks at Mom and Edward. "Make sure you help her. Show her things and write things down. Take her to places she has been. And if you need anything just call me."

He then leaves and it's silence. Mom and Edward are exchanging looks like they are hatching a plan.

"What is it?"

"Sweetheart, your mother and I were discussing how to...tackle your release."

_Tackle my release._ He is talking like I am a dangerous killer or something.

"We are in a strange situation here. Obviously I would love for you to come home and continue your normal life but I can see how that would be difficult for you since...well you don't know me."

"Well, no...I don't," I reply as I chew my lip.

"I told Edward you can stay with me," my mom chimes in. "Obviously it would be a bit disruptive and you'd have to share a room with Duncan and Florida but they're good dogs."

"That room smells," Claire says.

"It does not smell. The builder guy says it's just...dry-something or the other," she answers back with a wave of her hand.

"Rot." Claire says not missing a beat. "And it does smell."

Mom is very annoyed and Edward has come to my bedside.

"Bella, please don' think I'll be offended. I'm a stranger to you. Why would you want to come home with me?"

I know it's my cue to answer but I'm transfixed by what is on the T.V. It's Edward and me on a speedboat. We both have sunglasses on and it's like something from a James Bond movie.

I can't help staring at it. _I want this life. It belongs to me. I earned it and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers._

Edward is still talking. "The last thing I want to do is get in the way of your recovery. I will support whatever you want to do."

"I'll just...think about it for a few moments."

A smelly room that I have to share with two dogs.

A huge house with my gorgeous husband who drives a speedboat.

"You know what, Edward...I think I should come live with you."

"Are you serious?" he says as his face lights up.

"You're my husband. I should live with you."

"But you don't know me. You don't remember me."

"I'll get to know you! Surely the best change of me remembering my life is to live it. You can tell me about yourself, me, our marriage. The doctor says the best way is familiar surroundings."

Okay. I'm getting excited about this. Sure I don't know anything about my amazing looking, multimillionaire husband or my life. But he loves me and we have a huge house and he brought me flowers. I'm not going to throw it all away just because I can't remember him.

Everyone has to work on their marriage. I'll just be doing the "remembering the husband" part.

"Edward I really want to come home with you. I'm sure we have a very loving marriage. We can work it out."

"It would be wonderful to have you back. But don't think you have to-"

"I'm not. It feels right."

"Well, I think it's a _very_ good idea," Mom says.

"Okay then. Settled."

"Well, I'll take the guest suite."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Edward."

"Well, if you are sure...let's do this properly."

He grabs the two rings off the counter. I hold my hand up and he slips on the wedding band and then the huge diamond.

_Fuck_, the diamond is huge.

"Is that okay? Does it feel right?"

"It feels great."

A huge smile is on my face and I flick my hand this way and that. I feel like someone should be throwing confetti or playing the wedding march. Two nights ago I was being stood up at a club and now I am married!

* * *

**I have to tell you that the things out of Claire's mouth are hilarious. I wrote it and I think that...ahh...REVIEW!**


End file.
